Sinner Sometimes Saint
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: Daffeny's and Stevie's relationship was rocky. They lied to each other; made each other's life hell but heck they enjoyed it. Will there relationship be different when Raven returns to TNA?


**Sinner Sometimes Saint**

A/N: I really enjoy TNA'S Doctor. Stevie / Daffeny storyline so I thought of a small one-shot.

Enjoy :)

A/N: I own nothing TNA and Skillet related.

_**Sometimes when I lie I know you're on to me**_

The Scream Queen Daffeny was removing her face paint in the Knockouts bathroom when her boyfriend Dr. Stevie walked in.

The doctor greeted his current girlfriend. "Babe, after the show Mick, Chris and I are going for some drinks."

She looked at his reflection on the mirror. "Stevie, I'll see you at home just remember that if your lying to me I'll know, I'll know.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Alright, I'll see you later.. I guess." The Gothic Goddess replied.

"Bye, Daffy," He answered back with his raspy voice.

_He's lying to me. I know he's lying to me_

_(Next week)_

"Hello, TNA fans I'm Jeremy Borash welcome to TNA. I'm extremely happy to welcome back a very good friend of mines back to TNA… Raven!!! Now Raven it's good to have you back. Personally, I'm a fan of the Dr. Stevie/ Abyss/ Mick/ Daffeny/ and you of course storyline. What are your thoughts?

"Well you see Jeremy, standing her next to the zombie hot Daffeny. I'd say life couldn't get better. "Raven informed Jeremy as he kissed the Gothic Goddess on the cheek.

Jeremy looked at both of them and saw Stevie looking at Raven and Daffeny. As far as everyone knew Stevie was crazy for her. Things were going to get interesting. "Raven, last time we saw you in TNA viscously attacked Abyss. Do you have any mind games up your sleeve for tonight?" JB asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Come on Queen."  
Raven said as him and Daffeny walked off the set together.

"Well ladies and gentleman," Jeremy said as he looked dead straight into the camera trying not to notice Stevie looking at him. "You heard it from the man himself. Stay tuned on tonight to see what Raven has up his sleeve."

"And were clear." A camera crew member informed Jeremy as he turned off the camera.

Stevie walked furiously on the set.

"Listen JB, I don't know." Jeremy signaled the cameraman to start taping. "I don't know who the hell said that it was fine to do Raven segments with my girlfriend. It's not okay!"

Jeremy looked at the floor. "Did you hear me the first time?" Stevie said as he picked Jeremy by the collar of his shirt.

"Oook-- Okay." Jeremy replied as Stevie left him down leaving him alone to find Daffeny and Raven.

The Doc was looking around for his girlfriend to find her leaning against a wall with Raven over her talking.

_**Sometimes I don't mind how hateful that I can be **_

To him it looked like they were flirting there was only one way to find out.

"Raven what the hell is up with you? I thought we were friends." Stevie yelled as he pushed him.

Raven moved away from Daffeny and pushed him back. Everyone knew that Raven wasn't the person to mess with and that he wouldn't take anyone's crap. "Don't come at me like that. What the hell does 15 yrs. Of me knowing you mean? Since you're a doctor and all maybe you can tell me."

Stevie blinked. "You're just an acquaintance."

Raven widened his eyes. "Heard that Scream Queen I'm just an acquaintance to him. Okay Richards, now that we have or friendship oh… I mean acquaintance straight, I can have time to do this."

In a blink of an eye chairs were flying everywhere and thrown everywhere, and Stevie was lying on the floor with Raven attacking him with a chair. As where Daffeny was a spectator to the fight.

Daffeny started to scream. "Guys, please stop." She got a hold of Stevie and separated them.

"Ra-Ra- Raven go. Just go," She barked.

Throwing the chair to the floor he started to walk away. "This ain't over bitch."

Coming to Stevie's aid Daffeny sat on the floor besides her injured boyfriend. "Steve what the hell are you doing? You could have avoided this."

"Shut it Daffeny. Why were you flirting with him?" He asked as he touched the corner of his lips were there was blood.

"I wasn't we were just talking god. Stevie I can't have friends anymore?" She hollered back.

He stared at her. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Don't you trust me anymore?" She questioned him.

"I don't know if I can anymore." He stuttered.

_**Sometimes don't deny that everything is wrong**_

"Hearing Stevie's nonsense made Daffeny furious. "Oh you can't trust me? But you can lie to my face, telling me that you're going to go drink, with Mick and Chris when I know you were with another woman."

He got up. "That's not true. This is clearly your fault.

_**Sometimes rather die than to admit it's my fault**_

"Okay Stevie." She rolled her eyes. "It's my fault." She said as she walked away raising her hand sticking her middle finger to him. She was walking to her locker- room when backstage announcer Lauren ran to her.

"Daffeny, moments ago we heard of Raven's return, saw Stevie chocking JB because Raven kissed you. Everyone is aware of the dysfunctional relationship you've had with Stevie. You guys fight, make up, and get back together. Do you think this time will be different having Raven back?" She asked.

"Know what Lauren, Stevie and I have been through a lot of shit. I 'm tired of it. There won't be any making up anymore. I'm done."

_**Sometimes I can't hide the demons that I face**_

_**Sometimes don't deny**_

_**I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint.**_


End file.
